Reassurance
by loxodontack
Summary: Miranda and Andy take the girls to a cabin by the lake. Angsty with a happy ending.


Title: Reassurance

Rating: M

Fandom: Devil Wears Prada

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer.

Written for: punky_96 on livejournal, Happy Valentines!

Prompt: Miranda and Andy take the girls to a cabin by the lake. Angsty with a happy ending. Bonus for smut.

'Good morning, gorgeous' Andy kissed Miranda's cheek.

'Good morning, Andrea' was the somewhat reluctant reply. Miranda turned on her side and burrowed deeper into the covers reclaiming her original position wrapped around Andy.

Gently running her hands over Miranda's shoulders and down to her hips, Andy started placing gentle kisses on Miranda's face travelling down to her neck. Miranda uncurled and exposed her neck more to Andy's attentions. They had arrived to the cabin late the previous day and had barely had something to eat and settle the girls in their room before they had retired and fallen asleep without any conversation.

Andy ran her hands under the t-shirt Miranda had put on to ward off the chill. The soft skin responded too her touch and the familiar blush rose to Miranda's cheeks and travelled down her neck. Andy moved over Miranda and gently removed the t-shirt only to bend down and take a nipple between her lips and tease it with her tongue. Andy looked up again at Miranda and noticed her eyes opened and focused on something far away.

Trailing her hands over Miranda and kissing her way across her chest she took hold of the other nipple as her fingers felt the curls at the apex of Miranda's legs. She felt Miranda's body respond to her and the trace of moisture between her lovers' legs. She continued her attentions and was rewarded with Miranda opening her legs slightly to allow her better access. Andy never failed to be amazed by the beauty that was Miranda and took every opportunity to make love to her. Admittedly that had become increasingly rare.

Miranda's body started undulating beneath her capturing her attention again. She grazed her fingers over the short curls touching all the spots she knew would bring Miranda pleasure. Spreading her legs further Miranda adjusted to allow Andy to settle between them as she kissed her way over her stomach and down to join her fingers. Gently Andy explored this treasured place slowly entering one finger then another.

Miranda placed her hands on Andy's head directing her mouth to where she wanted it. Andy devoured all she could get of Miranda and gradually increased the pressure and pace. Soon Miranda was panting and becoming more insistent. Andy felt the orgasm build and take over Miranda's body.

'Thank you' Miranda said as she rose almost immediately heading towards the bathroom. Andy lay back sighing and listened to the hum of the electric shower. It appeared little had changed in their new surroundings.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Hey girls, what do ye want to do today?' Andy walked into the kitchen to find that Cassidy and Caroline had helped themselves to cereal and orange juice.

'We want to go out in the boat around the lake' was the response in surround sound.

'Great, that will be fun, maybe we could take a picnic and have lunch in the cove we discovered last time' Andy was looking forward to them all spending time together as a family in a relaxed atmosphere.

'Yeah! That's a great idea Andy. Can we make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and bring soda?' Andy could do nothing but smile at the eager faces.

'Sure we can. But just for today, we won't be eating them every day we're here.'

'OK Andy...Mom, Mom, Andy said we could have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with soda for our picnic' the girls called excitedly over to Miranda as she entered the room.

'That is a great idea bobsies, it is a holiday after all' she moved over to the girls and gave them both a kiss on the top of their head before joining them at the table.

'We thought we might go over to the cove we discovered the last time we were here. We can go swimming and explore the caves.' Andy filled in.

'I'm sure you'll all have a wonderful day' was Miranda's response. Andy could see the immediate change in the girls but was determined not to let Miranda ruin the day for them all.

'We sure will, won't we girls. We might even be able to take photo's of the fish to show your friends in school' Andy tried to distract the girls while looking closely at Miranda. She couldn't believe Miranda didn't intend to join them all for the day. The purpose of the holiday was so they could spend time together as a family and have fun.

After breakfast was over, which Andy carried most of the conversation trying to get the girls exited again about the prospect of exploring the cove and swimming with the fish, Andy and the girls made their sandwiches and packed al their food and drink in a picnic basket. While Cassidy and Caroline went to get their swimming suits and cameras ready Andy approached Miranda.

'What are your plans for the day?' Andy asked while putting her arms around Miranda's waist as they gazed out at the lake in front of the cabin.

'I don't know yet, I may just read a book and relax' Miranda responded.

'Why don't you join us on the boat, you can stay onboard while we swim?'

'Andrea, I don't need additional pressure. Have I not already indicated that I do not intend to join you? Why are you pestering me?' With that Miranda moved from Andy's arms and went back into the cabin.

Andy stood there looking out over the tranquil lake trying not to cry. After a few moments she shook herself off and headed into the cabin to get herself ready, she had two girls she had to entertain for the day, after all holidays were supposed to be fun and relaxing, weren't they?

After much excitement Cassidy, Caroline and Andy were all set for the day. They had packed up the small boat with everything they could possibly need for the day. Andy looked across at Miranda who was sitting out on the deck in a lounge chair looking longingly at the threesome making a racket on the boat. Andy managed to catch Miranda's eye and raised her eyebrow in invitation. Miranda looked away and pursed her lips, making it clear in no uncertain terms what her decision was.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After an exhausting, but fun filled day, the little boat with Andy and Cassidy at the helm headed back to their cabin on the lake. As they got closer Andy noticed that Miranda was in exactly the same place she had been when they set out that morning. She appeared to be looking sightlessly out over the lake deep in thought. As they got closer, maybe Miranda heard the engine of the boat, she sat up straighter and pretended to be engrossed in the book on her lap.

Caroline, followed very closely by Cassidy, jumped off the boat and ran up to Miranda. As Andy followed them carrying all their belongings she heard excited chatter filling Miranda in on all their adventures of the day. Andy passed by kissing Miranda gently on the head, only to have Miranda stiffen up at the gesture. Disappointed Andy brought the belongings into the cabin and stored them away, ready for another day.

Looking around it was obvious Miranda had done nothing in preparation for dinner. Andy glanced out through the glass doors at Miranda sitting back in her chair and took that as an indication she had no intention of assisting with dinner. Andy was fuming, she went upstairs and punched her pillow a couple of times trying to get herself under control. When she thought she had succeeded she went back down to the kitchen and took the burger meat out of the fridge. With that she joined the group on the deck and announced 'We're going to have a barbeque tonight. Cassidy why don't you set the table and Caroline you can get the salad ready for the burgers. Miranda perhaps you'll get the drinks?'

Dinner passed quickly with the twins filling Miranda in on all the excitement of the day. They were most excited about helping Andy to steer the boat they were on. After dinner they transferred their photos from their cameras to their laptops and went through each photo in detail. Andy was sure that by the end of the evening Miranda felt as if she had been there. Occasional glances over at the woman in question showed she had an interested expression plastered on her face. However, Andy would see it slip any time the twins got distracted.

When Miranda brought the twins up for their bath and to settle them into bed Andy tidied up after dinner and went out onto the deck. Looking out over the lake seeing the colours and shadows the setting sun cast she couldn't appreciate the setting. She was consumed by thoughts of Miranda and what appeared to be happening to them. It was clear to her that it was only with Andrea her attitude had changed. Andy had been paying close attention and Miranda continued to make an effort with her children.

When had it all started changing between them? Andy had known six years ago that being with Miranda was going to be challenging. The first year was by far the most difficult for them due to the external pressures of the press, her family and both their careers. Against all odds they had come through it together, she had thought stronger than ever. The last five years had been heaven by comparison. They had built a life together, integrating their personal lives and ensuring their professional lives did not take themselves away unnecessarily. They made sure to have time together and even managed to have regular breaks and holidays, together and with the girls. This cabin they had bought during that first year as a place to get away and be themselves had always been their sanctuary.

Andy was pulled from her thoughts by a quiet 'The girls want you to say goodnight to them' coming from the doorway. Quickly she went up to the girls to kiss them goodnight and she promised they could decide what to do the next day. When she went back downstairs Miranda was sitting on the same chair in the same place she seemed to be all day. Andy grabbed them a drink and joined her on the deck.

Handing Miranda her drink and kissing her gently on the cheek she asked 'How was your day?'

'Just fine thank you, Andrea' was the biting response.

'Is it a good book?' Andy was determined to try to engage Miranda in some conversation.

'I'm tired of these inane questions, Andrea. If you are interested in the quality of my book, I suggest you read it for yourself.' without a glance at Andy, Miranda stood, straightened herself and walked into the cabin without a backwards glance.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Andy followed Miranda into the cabin, to get ready for bed she found Miranda already in bed with the light off. Andy went about her nightly ablutions and joined Miranda under the covers. She felt Miranda stiffen as she got closer and settled down just short of touching her.

'Good night, Miranda, I love you.' there was no response, she hadn't really expected one, just hoped. Andy lay in the dark looking at the moon cast shadows on the ceiling. After about half an hour she heard Miranda sniffle and felt the bed move. When she looked across at Miranda she saw her shoulders shaking. Andy was in agony, something was happening for Miranda and she was helpless to do anything until Miranda let her in.

When Andy woke the following morning she was alone in the bed. She got up and ready for the day. As with the previous morning Cassidy and Caroline were sitting at the kitchen table with cereal and orange juice in front of them. Andy braced herself and put on her game face.

'So girls, what do you want to do today?'

'Can we walk up to the cliff and jump off into the water?' was the response from Caroline.

'We could bring a picnic again and do it all day' was the helpful suggestion from Cassidy.

'That sounds like great fun. You could practice your dives for swim class.' Andy said to the twin grimaces. She knew they only wanted to have fun, but she thought there was no harm in including some coaching while they were there.

Breakfast this morning was quieter than the previous day and when Miranda joined them the girls didn't even suggest she join them for the day. After they went to get ready, Andy and Miranda were alone in the kitchen.

'Good morning, gorgeous.' Andy said as she placed a kiss on each of Miranda's cheeks, just below her bruised looking eyes. It was obvious to Andy that Miranda had hardly slept at all the previous night. 'Do you want to walk up with us and read your book there?' Andy asked, ever hopeful.

'No, I do not' was the curt response from Miranda. Miranda got up, threw her breakfast dishes into the sink and left the cabin to sit on her usual seat.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her Andy realised that now was not the time to challenge Miranda. She did realise that she was going to do something that evening when the girls were in bed. Their anniversary was in three days and this attitude had gone on long enough.

The day was very enjoyable and Andy had loads of time while watching the twins play in the lake to think. She thought about her approach, what she thought she knew but ultimately decided that the best approach with all things Miranda was direct and she would see where Miranda brought the conversation and would not lead it herself.

When they returned to the cabin, Miranda was again sitting in the same place, looking out over the lake appearing to be in a world of her own. As with the evening before it was up to Andy to make the dinner and clean up afterwards. Miranda had agreed to play cards with Caroline and Cassidy. After the sun had set and Miranda had still not sent the girls to bed Andy realised Miranda must have known Andy was going to try to talk to her.

'All right girls, time for bed' Andy said after they had finished their game. Andy almost smiled at the look of terror that crossed Miranda's face. It was so like her to try to avoid any personal conversation, particularly when she was not the one to instigate them. Andy made sure the girls had their bath and tucked them up with a promise of a surprise the following day.

Andy then told Miranda the girls were waiting for her. Miranda gave the impression of running out of the room without actually doing so. This confirmed for Andy that there was something going on with Miranda that she really wanted to avoid discussing.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy waited for Miranda on the deck, knowing that she would come out when she was ready to talk. It took a long time and Andy had almost convinced herself she was going to have to chase Miranda into the house. Just before she made that decision she felt Miranda come up behind her. She watched as Miranda sat slowly into the seat across from her. Andy was determined to allow Miranda to set the pace.

The lengthy silence was broken with a whispered 'I'm not as young as I used to be.'

Andy looked over at Miranda and saw the defeated slump in her shoulders. Andy continued to say nothing. 'I'm not always able to keep up with you all. I get tired before you. I don't want to hold you back, I want you all to have fun, not have to wait for me to catch up.'

At this Andy moved over to Miranda and pulled her up. She led her over to the two-seater and pulled her into her arms. 'First off you're not that old. Miranda I know you're older than me. I know I don't know what that means to you. But, believe me, it means nothing to me. I love you completely. You don't have to keep up and do everything we do. That doesn't hold us back. What I need, what the girls need, is for you to share as much of it with us as you want to.'

Miranda seemed to think about this. Andy felt her settle back into her arms. She waited, and waited some more. It seemed Miranda thought she had said enough to placate Andy.

'What about the rest Miranda?' at this Miranda stiffened again.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Miranda said in her coolest, deadliest voice, the one used in Runway to terrify everyone who crossed her path. Everyone reacted exactly as expected, everyone except Andy.

'What else has been bothering you honey?' Miranda sat up and moved from Andy's arms.

'I don't know what you are talking about Andrea. But what ever it is I suggest you stop this nonsense immediately' Miranda walked into the house leaving Andy alone once again on the deck of their cabin.

'You are not doing this to me again' Andy gathered herself and followed Miranda into the house. She got ready for bed and climbed in beside Miranda. Miranda had turned over again and was ignoring Andy.

'Miranda...Miranda...Miranda baby look at me...Don't you think this has gone on long enough?...Miranda what is it?...What is so terrible that you can't even share it with me?...Baby you're beginning to scare me...Look at me please...come on don't shut me out'

Finally, Miranda looked around at Andy with tears and a terrified look in her eyes. 'Come on baby, tell me what is eating you.'

'mjusbeinsilly' was mumbled from Miranda's direction. Andy was delighted that Miranda had said anything at all, even if she had no idea what she said.

'Baby, turn around and come here.' with that Miranda scooted over towards Andy and curled up in her arms. 'Tell me'

'I'm just being silly' was whispered into Andy's shoulder. Andy said nothing and waited for Miranda. 'Do you know what is coming up in two days?'

'Of course I do, it's our six year anniversary. Seven years since we met.' Andy felt Miranda nod her head slightly.

'That's the longest I have ever had someone I loved in my life, except for my babies' Andy was silent, she would give Miranda the space she needed to say what she had to say. 'My parents died when I was five and I went to live with my grandparents, I had never even heard about them never mind met them before then... Four years later they had both died and I was put into foster care.... I was moved around constantly after that... when I turned eighteen I got a lump sum of money and was on my own... Any relationships I had after that never seemed to last. Either they cheated on me or ... they said they couldn't take any more. I was too difficult, too stubborn, too removed or was too absent for them.' Miranda stopped talking and Andy kissed her gently and held her close.

After a few minutes Miranda continued 'It dawned on me about a month ago that I still worked as much as ever and that I was getting older. If I couldn't keep anyone else in my life, what could I possibly have to offer you...'

'But Miranda'

Miranda continued as if Andy had said nothing 'watching you with Cassidy and Caroline... seeing you all having a great time without me... I've been waiting for you to tire of me. To get tired of my long working hours, to finally see me for who I am... an old woman who continues to work longer hours than most sane people just to keep on top of things...I don't know what I would do if you left me Andrea...'

'Miranda look at me... come on baby look at me.' Andy put her finger under Miranda's chin and raised her head. When she raised her head she placed a gentle kiss on Miranda's lips.

'Miranda baby, you truly are one of the most challenging people I have ever met. Baby you are the only one for me. And if you think you are getting rid of me that easily you have another thing coming. I knew who you were when I fell in love with you. It's true, you are one of the most difficult and stubborn women I have ever met. You do work very hard and put in long hours at Runway to make sure it is the best, and it is.

'But baby you are also one of the most passionate and caring people I have ever met. Not a day goes by without Cassidy, Caroline and I knowing exactly how much you love us. And baby we love you like crazy.' Andy placed another kiss on Miranda's lips. 'I have never been happier than I am with you. I fall more and more in love with you every day. You don't have to be anything other than exactly what and who you are.'

Andy was shocked to find tears running down Miranda's face. 'Oh baby, come here'. Andy kissed Miranda gently and responded when Miranda deepened the kiss. As happened every time they were together like this, their passion for each other took over. Andy kissed Miranda deeply and felt Miranda move beneath her. She trailed kisses over Miranda's face across to her ears. Her hands knew Miranda's body and trailed an intimate path over her shoulders stopping at her breasts. Miranda arched up into Andy and moaned.

The moans coming from Miranda drove Andy further and further towards her own orgasm. After she teased Miranda's ears she moved down to her neck, nipping and licking all the spots Miranda always reacted to. Miranda was writhing beneath her. Andy quickly removed Miranda's t-shirt and threw her own across the room after it. Pinching and rolling Miranda's nipples Andy moved her mouth down over her shoulders and replaced one hand with her mouth. She trailed her free hand down over Miranda's stomach and into the heat between her legs. Andy had been so distracted with the beauty lying underneath her, she didn't notice Miranda move her arms until she felt skilled fingers between her own legs.

She raised her head and looked deeply into Miranda's eyes. They were still sparkling but were filled with so much love Andy's breath caught. As she gazed into Miranda's eyes she gently moved her fingers over Miranda and felt her reflect the same motions. Almost simultaneously they entered each other gently and smoothly. Both opened their legs further to allow greater access, trusting each other completely. Andy leaned over and Miranda moved up until their lips met. They consumed each other and rocked together, building the pace gradually. Andy felt the heat build and could feel Miranda's body respond to her touch. She was getting closer and closer and when she fell over the edge she felt Miranda join her and they clung to each other until their hearts slowed. They fell asleep entwined in each other. Miranda had the best nights sleep she every had, safe in the arms of the one she loved, and who she knew loved her just as much.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andy and Miranda woke the following morning entwined in each other. Miranda leaned over and kissed Andy soulfully before making slow passionate love to her. Andy was delighted. Miranda seemed even more invested in them than ever before and she felt truly cherished. Miranda was a little embarrassed about her behaviour over the last few weeks but Andy assured her that it was no problem. When they heard a clattering of footsteps heading down the stairs they went to have a shower together.

'Miranda' Andy was feeling very hesitant about her surprise for the Priestly women. She just hoped she hadn't made a fatal error in judgement.

'Yeesss' it was obvious Miranda knew something was up.

'Em... you see... I had a surprise arranged for us all for today...and you see Iarrangedforusalltohavehorsesforthedaysowecouldfollowthetrailyousaidyouwantedtogoonlasttimewewereallhere' Andy said without taking a breath.

'Andrea, take a deep breath and repeat that one more, in English' Miranda had a small smile on her face.

'Well you see, I arranged for us all to have horses for the day, so we could follow the trail you said you wanted to go on last time we were all here. I thought you would really enjoy it. The horses are due to arrive in about an hour' Andy was really nervous and couldn't bring herself to look up at Miranda.

The next thing Andy was aware of was Miranda pulling her into a hug and kissing her soundly. This was going even better than she had hoped. 'That is one of the most considerate surprises I have ever had in my life. Do the girls know?'

'No, I wanted to run it by you first, just haven't had the chance.' Andy gave Miranda a kiss that told her that it really wasn't an issue.

'They are going to be delighted, we should pack a lunch and spend the day exploring'. Miranda then turned and walked to the wardrobe with a bounce in her step.

Andy was relieved. When they were ready they went down to join the girls for breakfast. Cassidy and Caroline were ecstatic about the horse-riding and started jumping up and down when they were told they would all be going. At this Andy looked over at Miranda who was flushed with happiness and when their eyes met Miranda whispered a gentle 'Thank you'.

They all had a fantastic day exploring the area around their cabin by horseback. They happened upon another little cove on the lake and spent some time relaxing. Cassidy and Caroline played in the water most of the time. While Andy and Miranda went in for only half an hour and then lay down together to take in the warm breeze and the pleasure of each others company.

On the way back they passed through a field and Miranda took off shouting behind her 'I'll race you all back'.

The girls took off in hot pursuit with Andy bringing up the rear. She looked ahead and saw Miranda galloping ahead of them all with her head thrown back. The wind in her hair and the beaming smile on her face took Andy's breath away. Miranda looked so vibrant, so carefree she fell in love with her all over again.

That evening they all pitched in to make the dinner. Conversation was centred around their day. The laughter was loud and the love was palpable. Cassidy and Caroline were beaming and taking turns in both Miranda and Andy's' lap.

'Can we go horse-riding again sometime?' Caroline asked.

''Yes, all of us? It was so much fun today.' Cassidy added.

'Of course we can bobsies' Miranda looked over at Andrea with her eyes shining and said 'You'll have to think about what you want us all to do tomorrow'. Cassidy and Caroline went off to bed with huge smiles on their faces.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'All tucked in. They were out like a light tonight. Must have been all the excitement of the day' Andy said when she again joined Miranda on the deck.

Miranda walked over to her, before bringing them both over to the railing around the deck. They stood in each others arms, admiring the reflection of the moon on the water. After a short while they returned to the two-seater where Andy settled into Miranda's arms. She was waiting to be sure the girls were fast asleep before she made her move. After an hour Andy turned into Miranda's arms and whispered 'I have one more surprise for you today'. She then moved up over Miranda and pressed their bodies together.

Miranda gasped when she felt the hardness between Andy's legs. 'Oh you are full of surprises today.' Andy captured her lips in a searing kiss and manoeuvred them until she was lying over Miranda. She tore Miranda's top away and devoured her breasts. She alternated between them biting, pinching and licking them until Miranda was constantly moving and moaning beneath her. Then releasing the button on the slacks Miranda wore, she pushed them down and off in one smooth motion. She stood and stepped away to strip herself, revelling in Miranda's gasp when she saw her.

Andy marvelled at Miranda's response. Miranda stood and swayed over to her. Andy could feel Miranda's gaze travel over her body. She was amazed by the exquisite body swaying over to her. When Miranda stopped inches from her Andy took it as the invitation it was. She stepped up and pulled Miranda into her. Settling the dildo between their bodies, making sure Miranda could feel every inch of it. They kissed deeply and passionately until Andy could take no more. She turned them so Miranda's back was to the railing and lifted her slightly. Settling between Miranda's legs she brought the dildo to Miranda's attention by stroking it through the moisture she found.

Miranda started undulating against the head and whispered 'Please, now' into Andy's ear.

'Yes now. All of it.' Andy whispered back as she inserted the dildo on inch at a time until it was completely within Miranda. She then pulled it out until only the tip remained. She moved with Miranda's hips teasing her.

'Fuck me now' Miranda grunted into Andy's ear. Andy pushed the entire length in, in one smooth movement and Miranda groaned. They set up a rhythm, Andy driving harder and faster into Miranda until she was chanting 'fuck me, harder, Andrea, fuck me, harder, Andrea, harder.' Andy was getting closer and closer to exploding. When she felt Miranda's body bracing itself, she leaned over biting her nipple and pushing as deep and as hard into Miranda as possible. Miranda screamed.

Andy wasn't finished yet. She carried Miranda over to the two-seater. Sitting with Miranda in her lap she lifted her hips pulling Miranda down forcefully of the dildo. After only a brief hesitation Miranda started moving with her. Andy looked up at Miranda. Her head was thrown back, her hair was mused, even in the moonlight Andy could make out her flushed cheeks and her sparkling eyes. She looked as she had that afternoon, vibrant and carefree. There was nothing else for it, Miranda Priestly was the most exquisitely beautiful woman in the world. Andy pushed up as Miranda pushed down and soon both Andy and Miranda were screaming into the night again.

As they fell asleep a couple of hours later, Andy whispered 'I love you so much Miranda'.

'I love you Andrea, with every inch of my soul. Good night baby.'

With that they both fell asleep, entwined together, sure in their love for one another.

That's All!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
